new schooland well, new everything
by AsDeadlyAsNightlock
Summary: Modern Day. Katniss has always been a trouble maker but when she HAS to move to another school what will happen? Katniss already hates the school because it's a girly school as she calls it, just because their specialty is preforming arts. More of the summery is inside first fanfic. I accept all reviews good or bad because maybe it will help me write read please xD
1. Note from meeee xD

**Summery:** Katniss Everdeen moves to another school because her district closed down her school. Katniss has always been the biggest trouble maker and she loves revenge. But... a certain someone changes everything and this year becomes filled with Drama, some violence, friends and other classified info...so read if you dare :)

I don't own the hunger games sadly please review to tell me if you have any idea's I know what im going to write about but if you want me to include something PM me or... review :))))))


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a blood-curdling scream that can only belong to Prim. I quickly jump out of bed and I quietly but quickly go to prim's room holding the knife I keep beside my bed. I kick the door open and everything is in place no one's their but a wimpering prim under the bed cover's.  
Silently and gently i sit on the corner of Prim's bed & i feel Prim freeze, okay now she's starting to worry me.I try to remove the cover but she dosent let me. I try again and she lets it go but when i take the blanket off she's shutting her eyes forsefully. I dont know what to do so i try to stroke her hair but she flinckes under my touch.  
"Prim" i tell her slowly opens her eyes and looks at me, her eyes are full of fear and worry."Katniss, it's here.." she tells me trembling." What's here Prim? Tell me who it is?" i tell her looks like she battling with herself when she finally gives me a yellow piece of paper. I look at her confuced but i read it, and when i do i keep a straight face so i dont worry Prim but i know something horribly wrong will happen this year.  
on the note written with a sickly purple ink someone has written:  
hey kit-kat i heard that your moving here, i cant wait to see you again. I Know you'll have a GREAT year. and, remember i can hear you & im probobly watching you right now so dont do anything you might regret. Remember you wouldent want our little 12 year old primmie get hurt, or would we? Good night, see you soon.  
"it's okay Prim i wont let who ever wrote this to touch you" She sits up slowly and tells me "im worried about you not me, beacuse i know you wont let anyone hurt me" then she hugs me tightly and starts crying into my shirt "dont let them take you away from me kat!" prim says between sobs.  
When i finally get her to calm down i tell her to go to sleep but she dosent want to let me go so i tell her i'll sleep in her later she goes to sleep and i try to think who would write that. i havent bothered anyone heck i bearly talk to people! maybe it's someone i pranked to hard. Maybe it was shelsee when i got revenge and dropped a bugget of purple die in her shower, but i couldent of been! she never figured out it was me!  
I sigh in defeat and rest my head against prim's door. about an hour later i fall into a sound sleep, something that hasent happened in months. When i wake up, i notice it'a still 12:36 PM. i wonder what woke me up. I search around the house but find nothing.I go back into prim's room and take out my knife i was about to go to go to sleep again when i see it. Across Prims room is a pair of green eyes staring at me worryly. I stand up and race to the window but when i was about to open the window the person opens it's curtains and motions me to not open the window.  
Then i notice its a boy about 16 year old just like me. i stand their looking at him and i wonder what he's trying to tell me. but finnaly he writes on a note book in big letters 'SOMEONE'S WATCHING YOU!LOOK DOWN' I search around but i find I see them. Theirs a guy with hard cold eyes staring at me hiding behind my appple tree. I start to play around with my knife in my hand and i act like i havent seen him. But then it happeneds.  
A boy with kind blue eyes stands behind my stalker then when he's bout to hit him with the bat he has in his harnd the guy turns around and punches him straight in the jaw. I look at the boy stand up and they start fighting, since i feel like the boy with kind eyes was tring to protect me i face to my room and grab my bow and arrows. i race outside and i go on hunter mode.i go silently around the house then i see them. My protector has the other guy pinned to the wall and he is punching the guy in the face.  
Moonlight is right in his face and I see his blond unruled bright blue eyes are probobly his best feature. I just stare at him in awe thinking how hansome he is- WAIT... what did i just think? this is no time to be thinking like this katniss! i mentally scold my self.I position my bow and its aimed right at my stalker when the boy with green eyes stepps on a pile of crunchy did i not notice him? Both of the guy whip thier hear towards him, and thats when my stalker takes the oppertunity to punch my protector in the face-Protector?! really katniss! you dont need protection, for crying out lound! im a damn hunter what am i thinking?!  
my protec- i mean the young boy tring to help me falls on the floor and my stalker runs away into my beautiful woods. i start chasing him beacuse i want to know what he freaken wants and i know these woods like the back of my hand. I was about to step into the forrest when the boy with green eyes tackles me. i try to take him off but he dosent let me. i finally get him off and run into the woods.I place my knife that i forgot i was holding into my knife protector that is in my waist belt.i silently walk with my bow ready to shoot if needed.  
I walk for about 10 minnuts when i have a bad feeling, its almost like...If someone was behind me so i turn around and i see the boy with bright blue motions me to follow him so i do beacuse im pretty shure he's i still stay 5 feet behind him ,he takes me to a cave it's secret and well hidden.  
"he wont find us here" he tells me. I am about to tell him something when i realize this is the 1st time he speaks.I smile at him in appreciation and he blushes...well thats weird.  
"i really should stop calling you blue eyes" i tell him without thinking. He smiles and blushes and tells me "um...my names Peeta, thanks but i should stop calling you silver eyes myself" he turns his head and the end of his sentence but i still see him bright red.  
"i um.. we coould, i mean you could- um sleep over there and ill sleep over here, i - um... nevermind, dont worry ill guard by the entrence" then i hear him muttering 'stupid' over and over again, i just chuckle softly and have the best sleep ive had in months. 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and feel very cozy and warm.I open my eyes and realize that im in a dark cave.I start to grab my bow and arrows but i realize that i am i remember, my father being killed, my mother taking a job at the hospital in Arizona, the note prim found yesterday & Peet- Wait... where is he? I serch everywhere but i dont find him.  
my mind starts thinking of many things that could have happened to him aand they arnt , one thought got me panicking...what if the guy that was stalking me took him and is killing him right now?! I stand up quickly and i feel a sharp pain, then i realize that the little knife i keep in my hunting boots cut me, its not deep but it hurts. I ignore the pain, and put the knife in my belt. I grab my bow and arrows and quickly but quietly get out of the cave and I start walking. I turn hunter mode, and i search when i hear noise i know it like the back of my hand, it's un-mistakable for me. I follow the noise and when i see it i cant belive my eyes. In front of me is Peeta shooting arrows and getting the animals right in the eye! just like me!  
I see him hit 2 squirls when i feel like somethings wrong. I know this forrest beacuse my father used to take me here on vacations to teach me how to hunt, and one things for shure...hunters can ALWAYS feel when somethings wrong. I know peeta can feel it to beacuse he starts tensing. He slowly turns around but he did it too late, the beast that was in the bush has aldready jumped and has his claws aimed at his heart. But, I saw the orange fur and knew what it was immedietly. I took an arrow quick when i saw him turning around, but now that it's jumped That beasts Mine!  
I shoot it through the heart and it falls right in front of Peeta's looks around confused then he see's me. he turns pink and gives me a little shy smile."why diddent you stay in the cave?" he says in a shy and timid voice. " I got worried when i couldent find you, by the way what time is it?" i told him. "thats the nicest thing anyone's done for me" he mutters im shure i wasent supposed to hear that. then he says "its 7:30 Pm you've been sleeping all day and i thought i should get you some food for when you wake up" he says quietly.  
I turn red, no one has ever thought what ive wanted and they wouldent care, the fact that he did it for me without me telling him makes me blush is this boy doing to me?"thank you" i tell him, and i really am thankfull. We skin, cook and eat together it was really fun even though we diddent talk it was peacefull and i dont know why but he makes me feel confterble.  
I walk with him home, funny he lives right in front of me. He dosent want me to walk home alone but since its now 10:34 PM and his father tells him that its time to go to bed after giving me a warm smile Peeta finally sighs in defeat and calls his friend Finnick, which i learned he lives next to me to check me till i get home safely. I see his green eyes peak out of the window and i see him watcing me. We say goodnight and when im walking home i wonder why im not cold. i look down and see that im wearing a huge jacket. It must be Peeta's how diddent i notice it? He's so sweet. i turn around and walk to his house i see his light is still on so i knock on the door. A women that looks like she's in her early 30's opens the door.  
She says in a soft sweet voice "Your looking for Peeta huh" she tells me after looking at the jacket"yes, how did you know?" i ask her, confusin laced in my voice. "beacuse that's Peeta's favorite jacket and i just saw you come home with him, anyways he's upstairs in his room."she simply says. I nod and walk up the stairs and hear music playing in his room.I open the door and see Peeta lifting dosent see me so i go in back of him and cover his eyes, he quickly tenses up.  
he smiles and says "Not today Rye" then he quickly turns me aroundand pins my hands behind my this took me by surprise, when he see's me he jumps back and says "oh my gosh Im soooo sorry i thought you were my brother and-"he keeps rambling"PEETA! im okay!" he blushes and nods.I give him back his jacket and he refuses at first but 10 minnuts later he finally agrees.I sit down on a chair and he sits on the chair opposite of mine. we sit in silence when all of a sudden the uglyest tomcat in the world jumps in the room from the window. Peeta says"what the..."when he see's the cat."Oh thats my little sister's cat dont worry"i chuckle softly"Prim shure does love cats"i the mention of Prims name Buttercup gives me a warning hiss and jumps out the window.  
. . I left prim alone for a day! i diddent even tell her were i was going! what if the stranger came back to the house and got her?! i notiice Peeta's shaking me but i cant hear what he's runs through me and i spring up and run to the house ignoring peeta calling my name.I open the front door and run up the stairs to prims .Not there.I feel like the house is going to fall on me.  
I run everywhere trying to find her but i in the kitchen bathroom,bedrooms,NOTHING! i start pulling my hair, how could i have been so stupid?! I left my sister alone while i was with a cute boy! Really did i just call Peeta cute?! UGHHH not the time brain!i shouldent even be thinking about that! i just met him a day ago!  
Peeta comes and huggs me tighly and says "Katniss she's at Finnicks house, i sent her there when you whent running after the guy stalking you.I diddent want her to be alone so i told her we were your friends, i just checked on her she's fine, you could come now."  
Prim comes safe and unharmed,I hugg Peeta tightly muttering thankyou over and over i let go i see peeta's face is tomatoe red.I laugh and notice that Prims in a robe, her hairs wet and shes holding a pink teddybear.I raise my eyebrow at peeta, he just shrugs and says" she took a bubbble bath and i got her a robe and i thought the bear would make her feel gives him a huge grin and huggs she stares at us and she lifts her eyebrows in question, we both look at her in we hear finnick say "umm...You guys can stop holding hands now" He winks and smirks at us. we both look at our hands and notice that we ARE holding hands he quickly lets my hand go like if its acid and i feel hurt, what did I ever do to him? it must show on my face beacuse his eyes soften, but i just show like i diddent mind at all.  
This boy has done something weird to me...and i cant say i dont like it. 


End file.
